Rising Hope
Rising Hope is a Fantage Animated Series made by Paradign TV. The series is about a princess named Avery and her life after her kingdom was invaded by a group led by the villainous Scarlett Nightwalker. During the series, she is forced to live between a normal life and a life of training, so she can protect herself from attacks. The first episode of the series was released on December 30th, 2014. Characters *Avery: The main protagonist of Rising Hope. As the current princess of the Japanese kingdom of Genoria, she knows how to take responsibility for things and is also very brave. However, when it comes to feelings of affection, she gets easily overwhelmed. She is training in combat and is skilled with first aid. She is in love with Blade Hunter, her bodyguard and prince of the neighboring kingdom. *Blade Hunter: Avery's bodyguard and love interest. He almost takes responsibility for everything and wastes no time to do his job, even to the point of not sleeping. He will do anything to please others and was trained to be basically emotionless. It is revealed in the last episode of season 1 that he is the actual prince of the neighboring kingdom to Genoria. *Scarlett Nightwalker: The main antagonist of Rising Hope. She is a leader of assassins who are trying to overthrow Genoria for power. She is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She is working with her lover, Prince John of the neighboring kingdom. *Prince John: The prince of Genoria's neighboring kingdom and is a surprise villain of the series. He is later revealed to be Blade's younger brother and has stolen the throne from him. *Queen Skylar: The current queen of Genoria and Avery's older sister. She will do anything to protect her family at all costs. She is in love with Nightshade. *Nightshade: Skylar's lover. He will do anything for her. *Sirena: Avery's friend from Genoria. She lives in Australia and loves doing new things. She is later revealed to be a spy for Scarlett and Prince John. *Trix: She has no name in the first season, but her second season has confirmed her name will be Trix. She is a spy for Scarlett and Prince John who is often seen going with Scarlett personally. *Ray: Avery's friend and training partner from the Manoka High Special Ninja Training dojo. She has little to no confidence in herself and often apologizes for things. Plot Rising Hope began with its' first season on December 30th, 2014. The first season's opening was animated by Hanuno, with LeeAndLie's English cover of LiSA's "Rising Hope" (from the anime "The Irregular at Magic High School") as its' opening theme. The first season ended on May 16th, 2017, with a second season being announced. The second season's opening theme will be TYERecords' English Cover of "Akatsuki no Hana", the second opening theme for the anime "Yona of the Dawn". Season 1 Princess Avery of Genoria, a royal kingdom in Japan, is forced to escape her kingdom from assassins trying to overthrow the kingdom. Her sister, Queen Skylar, sends her to a high school in America, where she will be guarded by a man named Blade Hunter, and orders her to wait 21 days so that she can marry Prince John of the neighboring kingdom to fight off the assassins. She finds a familiar friend from Japan, Sirena, but then is encountered by one of the assassins. She is saved by Blade, and as she tends to his wound from the rescue, she starts realizing she has feelings for him. As Avery trains with Blade on her combat skills, Scarlett Nightwalker, the one leading the assassins, threatens Skylar back in Japan to reveal Avery's whereabouts. Luckily, Skylar escapes with the help of her lover, Nightshade, and tries to find Avery in order to warn her that Prince John is actually on the enemy's side and is marrying her for power. Due to complications, Avery and Blade then move to live with Sirena in Australia. Avery then gets some brief training at a dojo called Manoka High Special Ninja Training, where she trains with fellow student Ray. In that time, Genoria has turned into a massive ghost kingdom, with Scarlett taking children away from the remaining survivors if they refused to talk. After a trip to some hot springs, Avery and Blade declare their love for each other, despite Avery's engagement with Prince John, and the villains somehow find out and try to alert Sirena, who is actually one of their spies. They learn that Avery and Blade are at a date, so they try to follow them, only to fail in the process. Later, when they return home, Avery and Blade end up reuniting with Skylar and Nightshade, who alert her of John. Blade then reveals himself to be the true prince, rather than his younger brother Prince John, and tells Avery that he wanted to hide his identity so he could personally know her better before their marriage. Avery, Blade, Skylar, and Nightshade then start arranging for an army. Season 2 Season 2 of the series is currently in development. Gallery Season 1 RisingHope-gallery1.png RisingHope-gallery2.png RisingHope-gallery3.png RisingHope-gallery4.png Trivia *This series is one of the few Fantage Animated Series made with GoAnimate, with exception of the opening animations. Category:Animated Series Category:Romance Category:War Story